Great progress has been made in the field of hip replacements. Considering that hip replacements may not even have existed a generation ago, hip replacements, particularly among the elderly, are now relatively common. In spite of the considerable progress which has been made, hip replacement operations are still relatively crude. For example, an incision of a relatively great length still has to be made in a patient's hip as one of the first steps in a hip replacement operation. The incision may be as long as approximately eight inches (8″) to approximately twelve inches (12″).
Such a large incision has caused patients to lose large amounts of blood and to suffer significant trauma. It has caused the length of the operation and the patient recovery time to be relatively long.